Seeing her
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Seeing her isn’t enough…..


**Seeing her**

**Let's just say that I was in a one shot- ish/ jex starved kind of mood. **

**Written from Jack's P.O.V**

**Warning: Does contain slight Dark**** Jack and obvious jex elements throughout lol**

**P.S. Guys worry not cause the new "Dilemma" update will follow shortly along with another update of an old fic of mine. I just wanted to give my jex writing a test drive with this one lol. **

**On a side note I can't believe Lost is returning in a few days time. It's that time of the year again guys and I can't wait to see what season 5 has to offer, and neither can my DVD recorder lol.**

Same time

Same place

Same urge to fuck her to the point of infinity and then make her beg for more.

Fuck the introduction, all I want is her in my bed tonight and perhaps the one after that.

Depending on how good it is and how much she can take.

The tantalising view she's blatantly giving me as she approaches no other suitor but me strongly suggests a willing participant.

So what's to say she's not interested in going all the way?

"Hi." She suggestively offers once she arrives almost on cue. My cock already on the rise and I'm less than caring of hiding it from her as she places herself on the love seat I'm currently seated on.

A drink in one hand and my other daringly inches to grasp hold of her flimsy material covered waist and she's then willed to do nothing but lean into me, her right hand landing on the surface of my chest and the tip of her index finger sub-consciously flirting with the area in a swirling motion.

The intention within her gaze as clear as the undoing path her fingers are currently making of my shirt.

The sheer forwardness of her actions making me that much harder and I suddenly feel obliged and far from reluctant to return the favour, regardless of the half sobered couple not too far from us seemingly doing the same thing.

A gasp of surprise escapes her lips the moment my hand lands on her and then travels around to the zip of her dress, but she soon eases into the realisation of it all with a moan of encouragement. At hearing that a fraction of my mind suddenly registers the fact that it's too soon and incredibly reckless as well, but in effect it's that knowledge that spurs me on in the end.

Halfway through my undoing and she pushes my now hanging shirt of me completely. My lips sealing and plundering hers with an unmatchable strength that pushes her nowhere else but beneath me, and I groan as the position strengthens the conveyance of my rock hard intention to her.

I can see that she's speechless and thoroughly caught up in the feel of it grazing against her again and again to the point where she's gasping something to gain both my attention and the move to commence some sense of a progression. But much to her surprise and slight annoyance all she gets is an even slower paced continuation.

A choice clearly made to gain the thrill of having the upper hand of this experience, AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!!

"Please" she then resorts to begging while her hands timidly move towards the direction of my jeans. Her fingers barely getting the chance to inch beneath the waistband before I firmly declare that enough is enough.

"If anyone's gonna be doing the undoing, it's me."

However despite my declaration set in wordless stone, she still tries to compete for precedence and I'm left with no choice but to physically chain her hands with the overwhelming strength of my own while simply staring straight into her eyes.

Making my intent clear and showing no hints of it being wavered with in the slightest.

Though to appease her somewhat I succumb to the kiss she eagerly engages me in. The hunger within her caress still trying ever so hard to break through the veneer of my rough, hard exterior, in more ways than one, but it still bears no comparison of consideration to the extent of my own needs. More specifically the one currently straining to be released from it's confines only to then be stopped by hers once I finally unzip myself and pull out the throbbing appendage.

Ready and hard in it's position to satisfy, but still on my terms.

She bites on the end of her lip almost furiously once her eyes follow the current focus of mine. Her gaze darkening to an unreadable state, especially when I move to stroke myself in an effort to soothe some of the pulsating tension; assumedly worsening the ache for her judging by the slight tremble present on the surface of her arching body.

Once I achieve somewhat of a delay in the arrival of my eruptive finish, I place my hands, flat palmed on either side of her and commence with slowly thrusting against her clothed center in a slow and agonising manner. This time balancing the playing field in giving her the control and chance to wrap her small hands around my cock, stroking a little too hard for my liking at first, but I figure that I'll get my own back once I'm finally inside and fucking her to no end.

So I allow her the duration of a few more seconds, and when I feel the distinct change in her ministrations, solely working to bring forth completion, I literally pry her hands away with a prolonged moan of discontent from her, but it's replaced with one of jaw dropping shock when I then move to rip away the rest of what covers her body. Spending a little more time on the removal of her now soaking panties, temporarily stilling in sheer amazement of my effect on her already, but I spend less time focusing on that and more time acquiring the spilling bittersweet benefits it has to offer.

More sweet once my mouth finally makes contact with the smooth velvety like destination. The tip of my tongue immediately darting out to touch and explore what my mouth currently can't, but with a little manoeuvring and some stilling made over her swivelling hips I'm granted deeper access.

One tongue thrust followed by another and I feel like I wanna do this all night, just like I have done in my dreams the past few nights, ever since I first saw her, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

Weirdly enough it only hits me then that I don't know her name.

Should it matter?

Would it matter to her?

More importantly is it worth pulling away from what I sense is short on it's arrival?

"Ooooooh Yes, I'm coming ahhh yes, yes….."

Like hell I'm backing out now.

The first thing I feel is the sides of my thrusting head being more or less clawed at by her fingers. Her grasp tightening to the point of painful the wider I open her legs to accommodate more of my insatiable appetite for what her body is offering me.

The higher she goes and so does my cock, but I'm willing to sacrifice the chance to simply fill her with it at this precise moment.

That can be saved for the second, third and fourth round.

As soon as the thought leaves my mind, it's replaced with the painful digging of her fingernails and a "sweet Jesus" harshly breathed into the thick, humid air of the scarcely populated room apart from the occasional exchange of moans vacating the current atmosphere.

The taste is addictive to say the least and I dare to summon a second, stronger gush of what I'm already addicted to. Lightly biting on the end of her clit and much like the release of a tap I'm once again welcomed with nothing but creamy success.

With the first round out of the way all that's needed now is progression towards the second and that can't be done with the jeans on. So I pull away to kneel before her and remove them, her eyes set on me the entire time and her hands itching to grasp hold of my swollen, protruding cock, but she refrains from doing so under my equally watchful gaze of her in the midst of undressing myself.

Once removed and abandoned I crawl over her on fisted hands, fully towering over and showing no room for dominance for anyone else but me. However the next thing to come out of my mouth could put the whole dominance thing up for debate.

"Put it in." I more or less order her and thankfully she doesn't need to be shown or told twice when her right hand then greedily grasps hold of me at the base and I wordlessly oblige by fulfilling the connection with a single thrust of my hips. Both of us letting out mutual moans of appreciation, and a small part of me is almost afraid to move cause she's so tight, but with some verbal encouragement from her and physical as well from her legs wrapping tightly around my waist, I give in and revert to my original train of thought and character.

Thinking bad, sex good.

Again it's different to anything I've felt before and even though I've gained my fair share of experience in this area, branching from foot sex to something that would at the cost of my ego put the intricate methods of Kama Sutra to shame. However with it all I can honestly say that nothing quite compares to this. It almost makes me feel like I wanna be myself again, and as much as it scares me to admit that it's happening because of someone I barely know, I also feel that maybe it would be okay to "consider" the possibility.

The only thing I can focus on right now is her every reaction to my physical advancements within her. Every thrust evoking a sensuous pictorial range that not only causes me to harden and quicken the pace in turn, but it also peaks my interest to perhaps know more about this woman other than the fact that she's the best fuck I've had in ages.

"Fuck, you're tight." I offer in an attempt to make conversation, but I fail to get any semblance of a response and that could be due to the growing thrill of my body moving of it's own frantic volition against her, and I'm well past the point of controlling it. That's even if I want to in the first place.

"Ahhh fuck me. Fuck me hard." She suddenly breathes before throwing her head back to be braced by both the love seat beneath us and the self grasp on her own head to show the extent of my effect on her.

I certainly don't need to be told twice.

So I lean over her on my knees. My arms pushing her legs up and over my shoulders on the way and much to our satisfaction it grants a deeper and fuller penetration.

In out in out and the journey becomes a considerably constricting one suggesting the obvious, and I feel that I'm dangerously close to letting go as well. At this point I honestly feel like I'm split between wanting to release now or being gentlemanly and letting her go first.

It shouldn't be a difficult choice to make for the simple fact that I barely know her. In all fairness I've probably gotten to know her a lot better in my fevered dreams, but it still doesn't suffice the reason for my hesitation.

Funnily enough she then makes the decision for me when she grasps hold of the back of my head, momentarily taking me off my balance and game, but I still work to gain the upper hand. However it's way too late to prolong what I then release when I pull away from her lips with a groan and a rapid thrusting movement to help ride out the sensation. Merely a second or two later I'm joined by her.

-----------

"So, I don't know you're name." I finally gain the care to ask and she simply giggles to herself through sated eyes, then spending a moment of apparent self thought over my discrete invitation, and what she does finally propose puts a smile on my face.

"Let's get out of here."

Round three.

* * *

**Now just imagine that as a title for a partnering oneshot......**


End file.
